Baciarme
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: "Kalau begitu, ayo gandengan." "Bukannya kau sendiri yang minta supaya kita tidak bermesraan di depan publik?" "Oh, ayolah. Selalu ada pengecualian untuk Natal." RicardoSpade. OCSpade. Buon Natale!


**Title: **Baciarme

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T aja deh…

**Characters: **Ricardo x D. Spade, OC x D. Spade

**Summary:** "Kalau begitu, ayo gandengan." "Bukannya kau sendiri yang minta supaya kita tidak bermesraan di depan publik?" "Oh, ayolah. Selalu ada pengecualian untuk Natal." RicardoSpade. OCSpade. Buon Natale!

**Author's Notes: **Buon Natale! Bodo amat udah tanggal 26 pas saya post ini, yang penting di US sana masih tanggal 25. Hip hip hurray! Sesuai janji saya ama Chiara-hunny—*ditendang Magi* saya pengen bikin RicardoDaemon buat Natal! Wahahaha! HIDUP MINOR PAIR! Oh ya, settingnya di era Secondo, ya…

**Inspiration: **meme di khrdressingroom, ['tis the season] oleh carceral. Ajib, banyak banget crack pair… (ada Mukucest…WAHAHAHA! Mana dua-duanya TYL lagi! *dilempar LV boots—ah, makasih!*)

**Warnings: **crack, aneh…otak saya masih soak

**Disclaimer: **Amano Akira owns Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!, mashinappo LJ Community owns Dio.

* * *

Ricardo menguap lebar tanpa mempedulikan perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia benar-benar bosan. Sangat bosan. Ia harap ia bisa meninggalkan tempat menyebalkan itu, namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa. Karena sebagai Vongola Secondo, ia harus menjaga nama baik Vongola dan tetap beramah-tamah dengan mafiosi dari keluarga-keluarga aliansi Vongola dalam acara pesta Natal tersebut.

Benar-benar deh. Kalau bukan karena alasan itu, mungkin sekarang dia sudah membakar perempuan-perempuan yang berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan Flame of Wrath. Apalagi, tadi salah satu dari mereka dengan nekat bergelayut manja di lengannya. Beruntung Ricardo masih bisa sabar sampai ayah dari gadis itu memarahinya. Yang penting dia harus tabah. Karena kalau ia bisa tabah, Spade berjanji akan memberikannya bonus setelah pesta usai.

Ya, bonus.

Bukan bonus uang, tapi bonus 'itu'.

Sudah jadi rahasia umum di dalam keluarga Vongola kalau sang Secondo punya hubungan khusus dengan Mist Guardian-nya, Daemon Spade. Gosipnya, hubungan mereka itu yang membuat mereka bekerja sama untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan Giotto dan membuat sang Primo bersama Guardiani-nya kabur ke suatu negeri yang jauh. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa memastikan apakah gosip itu benar atau tidak, karena…_well, hello? _Siapa sih yang berani bertanya dengan begitu lancangnya kepada dua orang paling disegani dan ditakuti di keluarga itu?

Ngomong-ngomong soal Spade, mata nyalang Ricardo saat ini sedang mencari-cari sang ahli ilusi dengan gaya rambut mirip semangka. Atau nanas. Atau apapun yang penting kepalanya itu mirip buah kalau rambutnya diikat tinggi. Dasar aneh. Kenapa sih dia tidak mengganti model tatanan rambut saja? Daripada dia membunuh anak buah mereka yang kadang-kadang keceplosan memanggilnya Signore Anguria*?

Kembali ke topik utama: Spade.

Bahkan setelah menoleh ke sana kemari lebih dari setengah jam, Ricardo tidak bisa menemukan Spade. Ke mana sih, anak itu? Padahal kepalanya itu 'kan nyentrik, masa' ia tidak bisa menemukannya? Karena habis kesabaran, Ricardo yang awalnya diam di tempat mulai bergerak menyibak keramaian pesta Natal. Tapi nihil. Dia tidak menemukan si kepala semangka itu di dalam aula.

Bagaimana kalau di luar?

Oke, jadi sekarang dia menyelinap keluar aula dan mulai patroli—aduh, Ricardo, jangan todong saya pake pistol dong, saya kan Cuma khilaf—maksud saya, mencari kekasihnya itu di luar. Untung salju belum turun. Kalau tidak, bisa repot...

"Hentikan."

Langkahnya terhenti.

'_Spade?'_

"Kau takut ketahuan pacarmu yang temperamen itu?"

Ricardo mengernyit. '_Suara siapa itu?'_

"Nufufu...kalau sudah tahu, lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggulku, Dio."

'_Dio?'_

"Fufu...tapi penampilanmu malam ini begitu mempesona, Spade. Sayang sekali kalau kau hanya menunjukannya untuk Signor Ricardo. Dan lagi...bayaran untuk informasi yang kau minta tempo hari masih kurang."

_Twitch._

Tangan Ricardo mulai mengejang sedikit.

"Bukan berarti kau bisa menyentuhku seenaknya...nufufu."

"Hmm. Kalau cium saja boleh, 'kan?"

_Twitch twitch._

"…kau tidak akan menyerah sebelum kuberikan sesuatu, ya?"

"Tentu saja~"

"Nufu~ baiklah, sekali ini saja."

Yak, cukup sampai di situ. Flame of Wrath langsung menyelebungi kedua tangan Ricardo sembari ia melangkah mendekati Spade dan seseorang berambut putih. Ricardo tidak mengenali orang itu, tapi karena dia sudah berani menyentuh kekasihnya, _hell,_ tiada ampun!

Spade dan si rambut putih tampak agak kaget melihat Ricardo yang muncul dari balik bayangan pohon, mendekati mereka dengan aura membunuh yang menandingi auranya Zaraki Kenpachi. Tapi keduanya tampak tegar, tak goyah iman menghadapi cobaan (apasih, author lebay deh—eh iya, itu sapu lidi diturunin dong, ntar kalau kecolok mata saya 'kan situ juga yang repot). Malahan, keduanya cengar-cengir polos seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, karena memang tidak terjadi apa-apa, wong Ricardo muncul sebelum mereka sempat ciuman atau apalah.

"Hoh, bagus, ya," sebuah _evil smile _yang mampu membuat ratusan mafiosi bersujud minta ampun mengembang di wajah sang Secondo. "Kucari di dalam aula ternyata malah selingkuh di sini? Bagus sekali."

"Wah, wah, dia cemburu tuh, Spade," sang pihak ketiga—si rambut putih—menyeringai lebar, seolah-olah tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Atau memang dia merasa kalau dia yang salah?

Spade langsung mementung kepala si rambut putih—Dio—dengan tongkatnya. "Kau pikir salah siapa dia sampai marah begitu? Nufufu~"

"Eeh~ kalau kau langsung setuju untuk kucium pasti tidak akan ketahuan."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, maniak gelato."

_SWOOSH!_

Satu semburan Flame of Wrath melayang ke arah mereka. Untungnya Spade dan Dio punya reflex yang bagus, sehingga mereka dapat menghindarinya. Kelihatannya Ricardo sudah marah besar tuh, tapi kedua pria lainnya masih mempertahankan senyum mereka.

"_Well, _jangan marah-marah dulu, Signor Ricardo," cengiran Dio melebar. "Tidak usah merasa waspada begitu. Oh ya, kau boleh memanggilku Dio. Aku seorang informan, dan, yah…Spade sering meminta bantuanku untuk mendapatkan info tentang targetnya. Jadi kami sudah seperti rekan bisnis."

"Hoh, jadi jaman sekarang sesame rekan bisnis boleh saling cium? Kau pikir Foschia Guardiano**-ku itu apa—wanita pelacur?"

"Ya nggak, dong. Masa' Spade disamakan dengan wanita pelacur. Spade, 'kan, lebih cantik dan berharga daripada mereka, ya, 'kan, Spade?" Dio mengerling ke arah Spade, yang hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa kecil.

Ricardo mendelik marah kepada keduanya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, sebelum kau kutuduh sebagai penyusup."

"Eeeh~ tapi aku 'kan ke sini karena—"

"Dio."

Dio menoleh ke arah Spade, yang memberikannya sebuah tatapan serius. "Pergilah. Masalah bayaran untuk informasi kemarin itu akan kuserahkan nanti."

"Mau memintanya dari Signor Ricardo?"

"Nufufu...kalau dia sedang baik hati, mungkin."

"Baiklah..._ciao, _Spade."

Ricardo nyaris membakar habis Dio ketika pria albino itu mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Spade. Spade sendiri hanya tertawa pelan sementara Dio beranjak pergi meninggalkan area taman Vongola mansion. Sang ahli ilusi berbalik menghadapi bosnya, yang masih memelototi sosok Dio yang semakin menjauh.

"Ricardo, matikan apimu itu. Aku tidak bisa menggandengmu kalau kau terus seperti itu...nufu~"

Mau tidak mau, Ricardo mengnon-aktifkan Flame of Wrath-nya. Spade tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya, berniat menggandeng lelaki berambut hitam tersebut, namun Ricardo keburu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya. Spade mengernyit, tapi senyum usilnya terus bertahan sementara ia berusaha mengimbangi langkah kaki Ricardo yang terlalu cepat.

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Spade begitu mereka memasuki aula.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, ayo gandengan."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang minta supaya kita tidak bermesraan di depan publik?"

"Oh, ayolah. Selalu ada pengecualian untuk Natal."

Daripada ia terus mendengar celotehan Spade, lebih baik ia mematuhinya. Jadi sekarang Ricardo berhenti dan berbalik menghadapi sang Foschia, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada seolah-olah berkata 'kau puas sekarang, hah?'.

Spade menyeringai, puas karena bisa membuat Ricardo menuruti permintaannya. Tapi tampaknya keusilannya belum selesai sampai di situ, karena detik berikutnya, ia mempersempit jarak mereka sampai seminimal mungkin agar ia bisa menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang kekasih. Untungnya, alkohol yang disajikan sudah menguasai sebagian besar tamu undangan, sehingga mereka tidak begitu memperhatikan aksi tidak senonoh yang ditunjukan Vongola Secondo dan Foschia Guardiano-nya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Memang, awalnya Spade berniat menciumnya sekilas, tapi tiba-tiba saja Ricardo menariknya mendekat, dan entah sejak kapan lidah mereka berduel. Bibir keduanya berpisah saat paru-paru mereka mulai protes meminta asupan oksigen bersih. Ricardo masih mengenggam erat lengan Spade agar ia tidak bisa kabur.

"Nufufu…kalau begitu, petik mistletoe-nya sekarang," ucap si kepala semangka.

Ricardo mengerjap heran. "Hah?"

Spade tertawa pelan sambil telunjuknya menghadap ke atas, menunjuk sesuatu yang menempel di langit-langit. Ricardo menengadah, dan ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa Spade menciumnya karena ia tadi berdiri di bawah mistletoe.

"Hoh, jadi kau menciumku karena tradisi belaka, begitu?"

"Nufu~ kau ngambek lagi? Manisnya..."

Ricardo mendelik ke arah ukenya. Dia paling anti dibilang manis, tapi Spade selalu saja mengambil kesempatan untuk menyebutnya seperti itu setiap kali dia jengkel. _Well_, dia tidak bisa benar-benar marah lagi sekarang, karena ia teringat sesuatu.

"Kau masih ada janji untuk memberikan 'bonus' kepadaku."

"Oya? Mau ambil 'bonus'nya sekarang?"

Cukup artikan seringai di wajah Ricardo dan kau akan tahu jawabannya.

**End**

**

* * *

Omake?**

"Nngh…ah…R-Ri-Ricardo-OH!"

Suara kasur berderit, erangan dan desah nafas memenuhi ruangan sementara dua tubuh erotis bergerak liar. Yang satu menghujam cepat dan keras, dan yang satunya lagi berusaha untuk membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya keduanya saling meneriakkan nama partner mereka begitu mencapai klimaks, dan mereka berhenti untuk mengatur napas.

"Kau…kasar seperti biasa…nufu..."

Ricardo mengerling ke arah kekasihnya yang kecapaian setelah klimaks mereka yang ketujuh malam itu. "Itu hukuman karena kau mencoba membuatku cemburu tadi."

"Nufufu~ habisnya kamu manis, 'sih, kalau cemburu begitu," goda Spade sambil meringkuk mendekati Ricardo yang berbaring di sebelahnya.

"...benar dia belum menyentuhmu?"

"Berhentilah bersikap paranoid, _amore. _Maniak gelato itu tidak akan berani menyentuhku."

"Hmph..."

Spade terkekeh pelan seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ricardo. "Dia tidak akan membuntutiku lagi kalau aku membayar sisa biaya jasa informasinya. Jadi...berikan aku uang."

"...baiklah. Tapi satu ronde lagi."

"Nufufu...dasar mesum."

"Aku lebih suka mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku daripada mendengarmu mengejekku, Anguria."

"H-hei, jangan seenaknya membuatku melakukan posisi cow—AAAH!"

**End of Omake?**

* * *

*Signore Anguria = Mr. Watermelon

**Foschia Guardiano = Mist Guardian

Buon Natale, tutti~!

Entah kenapa saya pengen masukin omake aneh itu...I blame Sherry-san for giving me ideas! (Ntar saya jadiin fic deh RPan mesum nan gaje kita…wahaha!)

Eniwei, untuk beberapa saat ke depan, kayaknya saya susah menjangkau internet. Kampung halaman saya benar-benar jelek sinyalnya. Padahal ada event Natale untuk FS Famiglia sama Twitter Famiglia…ck.

Maafkan segala keanehan, kemesuman, dan typo di fic ini. Mind to review?


End file.
